Gypsy
by AngelicaSatan
Summary: Robin's past finds him in the form of his childhood friend Theresa, a Gypsy fortune teller with the true gift. His romanian past comes back to haunt him as he tries to protect his friend and prevent his team from finding out the truth. Warning may contain (probably non graphic) rape, torture, self harm, anorexia, child abuse, prostitution and drug use... no promises
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own young justice as if i did it would be very very different. I do however own my OC Theresa. And the story. It will be dark, of course, but not yet. By the way, they are speaking Romanian throughout the chapter and a list of translations is at the bottom. So yeah... Enjoy.

She was running as fast as she could, dodging bushes and cars as she gasped for breath. She leaned against a telephone pole and panted, doubled over. She looked behind her and fear shot through her eyes and she jumped over the nearest fence. She had no idea where she was running to, just away. That was all she cared about, getting away.

As she sprinted she saw a figure in black, red and yellow flip from the top of the garbage bin to the ground in front of her. She would have recognized him any where.

"Văr ... ajută-mă ... vă rog" (Cousin... help me... please) she panted.

"Văr ... Theresa, tu ești?" (Cousin... Theresa is that you?) He asked pulling her into a tight hug, "Mi-ai lipsit atât de, dragoste." (I missed you so, love)

"Ajută-mă ... Sunt urmarit ... Am fugit, dar am nevoie de un loc pentru a merge ... pentru a ascunde" (Help me... I'm watching... I ran but I need a place to go... to hide) she panted clinging to his shoulders. "Protejați-mă iubești, te rog." (Protect me my love, please)

"Desigur iubirea mea, vino cu mine." (Of course my love, come with me) He pulled her by the arm and led her across the city. He helped her up onto buildings and back down again. As they reached their destination she stifled a gasp. The building was huge and he was leading her right into it. As they reached the door and older man opened it, looking curiously ast the girl being led by his masters ward.

She realised then that she was quite a state to look at. Her dress was torn and barley hanging on to her body, her hair was tangled and her makeup smeared. She probably looked like a complete and total mess. As he looked her over she clung to Richard's side and the boy noticed, holding her closer.

"Master Robin, may I ask who this is?" Alfred asked.

"This is my... cousin, Theresa" he replied. "She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Very well, shall I make up a guest room?" he asked.

"I'll ask, doriți ca camera ta, sau sa stau in mina?" (Would you like your own room or to stay with me) he turned to the girl.

"Mi-ar sta mai degrabă cu tine, dacă e în regulă," (I would like to stay with you if that's okay) she responded.

"No need, she will stay in my room"

"I am aware master Richard that Gypsy 'cousins' are not really cousins, im not certain that master Bruce would allow you to have a strange girl in your room no matter how well you know her."

"She will be staying in my room Alfred."

"Very well, does the young miss speak any english?"

This time she responded for herself in heavily accented english "Yes, well enough to maintain conversation."

"Very well, welcome to Wayne manor miss Theresa."

"Thank-you mister Alfred."

As they walked up to Richards room Theresa pulled a small box from her pocket. When they reached his room she set it on the floor and wispered "Aperi" (Open (latin)) and it expanded to a full size trunk and opened to reveal all of her possesions.

"Am ia-o unchiul tău a făcut asta pentru tine." (I take it your uncle made that for you) He said as she rifled through the trunk. Their uncle was the migician for the circus and was skilled in true magic aswell as scientific trickery. This trunk was clearly his handywork.

"Da, așa că aș putea să scape ar trebui să se prezinte posibilitatea de." (Yes, so that i could escape should the oportunity arise.) She responded pulling a fresh dress out of the trunk. Dick turned away as she began to strip off her torn dress and replace it with a nightgown. "Nu este nimic nu le-ați mai văzut înainte." (It is nothing you have not seen before.) She laughed sliding her arms around Richards waste.

She was one of few people shorter than him. Though it was by little more than an inch it made him feel even more protective of his fragile beauty.

"Sunt conștient de acest lucru, dar ma simt nepoliticos uita afară de ultima dată când te-am vazut draga mea am fost nouă." (I am aware of that but i find it improper to stare. Besides last time I saw you my dear we were nine) He turned laughing alongside her and kissed her cheek, he changed quickly into his own pajamas and pulled her over to the bed.

"Este timpul să dormi acum pe cei dragi, povesti va veni în dimineața." (It is time to sleep now beloved, stories in the morning)

He wispered as they slid in to the king sized bed together and she laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat she was lulled into a soft slumber. He smiled and closed his eyes following closely after her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So as I had a request all future translations will directly follow the statement. And just in case it was confusing gypsies refer to each other as cousin, aunt or uncle whether or not they are related. So Richard and Theresa are not related, they just come from a close knit community. Their relationship will be further explained later. Thank-you for reviewing, once again I own only the story and Theresa. May contain scary and or dark stuff, so don't yell or scream. You have been warned.

Robin awoke slowly and felt a weight on his chest. He groggily wiped his eyes, looked down and smiled.

"Bună dimineața dragă." (Good morning darling) he wispered.

"Bună dimineața Richard" (Good morning Richard) she wispered snuggling further into the blankets around her and his chest. She yawned quietly and he stretched his back popping satisfyingly.

"Unde este baia?" (Where is the bathroom) she asked slipping out of the bed and over to her trunk.

"Prin faptul că ușa, a căzut liber să ia un duș și te speli eu voi fi doar în jos pe scări și la stânga în bucătărie atunci când ați terminat.". (Through that door, fell free to take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll be just down the stairs and to the left in the kitchen when you are finished) he said pulling off his pajama shirt.

Theresa stepped into the washroom and turned on the shower. Slipping off her nightgown she stepped into the scalding water and shuddered, allowing the pressure to massage her sore muscles. She began to scrub at her skin. She scrubbed until her skin was raw and then kept scrubbing, trying to rid her body of all her filth. When she finally felt remotely clean she stepped out and towelled off. Once dry she dressed in a basic black skirt and tank top with a purple scarf around her waist. She lined her eyes with kole and slipped down the stairs. As she aproached she heard yelling and stopped just outside the door.

"How dare you bring a stranger into my home, let alone let her know your identity!"

"She is not some stranger and she already knew my identity, even when I was dressed as Robin she recognized me and..."

"So you told her your identity in advance!"

At this point she stepped in. "He did not have to tell me anything, I knew both of your identities already."

"How!" Bruce nearly screamed.

"She is a true psychic, she sees futures, often painting them, and can do a complete and honest reading. She and her mother both had the gift. She knew who you were merely because she kept track of my future," Dick piped up, stepping between Bruce and Theresa.

"He speaks the truth; I wanted to make sure that my Richard was safe."

"And what is Richard to you precisely?" he asked, glaring at the girl. Before she could answer Dick responded.

"She is my fiancée."

A/N dun dun dun :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this is not incest. They are not blood related. I still own nothing

"She is your what!"

"I am his fiancé, it is a long story," Theresa spoke softly, her heavy accent thick with fear.

"Start talking" Bruce responded looking pointedly at Dick.

"Cât de mult l-am spus, el poate fi tatăl meu adoptiv, dar el este încă un străin."(How much do we tell him, he may be my adoptive father but he is still an outsider.) Richard wispered turning to the girl who had stepped up beside him.

"Spune-i tot ce El este tatăl tău.. El merită să știe adevărul." (Tell him everything. He is your father. He deserves to know.) She answered quietly sliding her hand into his.

"In English please." Bruce said impatiently.

"Sorry," Richard answered "We have been engaged since I was 9 and she was 8. I begged the head of the family to let us marry when I found out... When I found out about her father," He spat the word. "I wanted her out of his hands... I loved her and wanted her safe... So we got engaged. But then my parents died, and I was taken away and that was the last time I saw her."

"What did her father do? What made you take this action?"

"Gypsies are often engaged at a young age, often before their tenth birthday. As for her father... he," Richard growled deeply gripping Theresa's hand tightly.

"It's okay Richard; I understand and will drop it." Bruce took his son's free hand, "you did what you had to in order to protect the one you love, I of all people can understand that. I trust your judgement son, she can stay."

"Thank-you," he whispered releasing Theresa's hand and hugging his father tightly. Bruce froze briefly before smiling and wrapping his arms around his son.

"So, how about some breakfast?"

As they all sat around the table Alfred walked in carrying a tray of food laying out fruit, toast, eggs and bacon. Richard looked over and saw that Theresa looked uncomfortable being served.

"Este bine, treaba lui este să aibă grijă de noi, nu te rușina de el,. Nici el, nici Bruce sunt tigani, nu există nici o rușine sau o îndoială în ea," (It is okay, his job is to take care of us. Do not be embarrassed by it, neither he nor Bruce are gypsies, there is no shame or doubt in it) he wispered to the girl beside him.

Bruce noticed aswell and asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, she is simply unused to being served by a man. Amoung the gypsy comunity the women do all the house work, cooking and child care. Having someone to do those things for her will take some getting used to," Robin responded quietly.

"I see... so Theresa tell me a little about yourself."

Her accented english was soft and lilting as she told her story "Well, I was a part of the same international circus as Richard, I was a dancer and a fortune teller like my mother. I have the true gift, as did my mother. We could both do true readings and I often painted the future where my mother spoke it. That was how I knew what had become of Dick, I painted him weeks ago."

"May i see some of these paintings, I don't mean to pry, I would just like to see them."

"I would like to see them aswell dear."

"Desigur. Of course, I will go get them."

"Thank-you"

A/N I know Bruce gets a little OOC there near the end, but he is Dick's dad and he does love him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N still don't own young justice

"These are beautiful Theresa," Bruce could not stop staring; it was like he was looking in a mirror.

"I knew you were good but these are even better than when we were kids," Richard was amazed.

"Thank-you," she blushed deeply.

"I have to get to work, and Richard, I believe you have school," Bruce said pulling on his coat.

As Dick started to protest Alfred spoke up, "don't worry master Richard; I will take care of the young miss in your absence."

"Thanks Alfred."

"La revedere dragoste, să se distreze la școală." (Goodbye love, have fun at school) Theresa whispered hugging Richard tightly. "Nu vă faceți griji, voi fi bine." (Do not worry I will be fine)

"Bine, la revedere draga voi fi acasă cât mai curând posibil." (Alright, goodbye dear I will be home as soon as possible) he answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, Bruce following close behind.

Once the men were out of sight Theresa turned to Alfred, "Is there anything I can do to help out around here, I feel uncomfortable letting you do everything for me."

"Well, if it will make you feel better and more comfortable perhaps we can find you something to do," Alfred responded. "Can you cook?"

"Yes, I have been cooking all meals for my father since I was eight."

"Then perhaps you can help me make some desserts for this evening."

"That would be great," she beamed up at the older man as he led her to the kitchens.

"What shall we make?" Alfred asked, smiling down at the eager girl.

"How about Savarina? It used to be Richard's favorite."

"Do you know how to make it from scratch?"

"Of course."

"Then teach me because I have never heard of that dessert."

"You... you want me to teach you?"

"Yes, I am eager to learn. Even an old dog can learn new trick miss."

"Okay... well first you need..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Still don't own Young Justice... Or Robin

"It looks perfect," Theresa gasped looking at the desert she and Alfred had made alongside the rest of the dinner.

"It does look delicious miss Theresa, how about I set everything out for dinner and you go and see if you can find mast Richard. He should be home by now." Alfred responded moving the desserts to a warming rack above the oven and wiping his hands on a rag.

"Okay, thank-you for letting me help you today Alfred," she answered quietly.

"It was my pleasure miss Theresa, anytime."

With this Theresa left in search of Dick. She followed her hunches to a room from which she could hear the boy grunting. She slowly opened the door to reveal Richard on an air acrobatics set pushing himself to the limit.

"Richard, este totul în regulă, te suna dificultate." (Richard, is everything okay, you sound distressed.) She called, her voice barely raised.

"Sunt bine Theresa, doar încearcă să mențină în formă." (I'm fine Theresa, just trying to keep in shape.) He answered not releasing the bar he was holding.

"Bine ... De ce nu ai venit găsit-mă când ai ajuns acasă?" (Okay... Why didn't you come find me when you got home?) She asked, looking down. She knew well that all was not right but she was not certain precisely what was wrong.

"Tocmai am avut o zi proastă și necesare pentru a lucra în afara frustrarea mea" (I just had a bad day and needed to work off my frustration) he admitted quietly before jumping down from the bar nearly falling on his landing.

"Ce se dragă gresit, nu te-ar fi ratat asta debarcare înainte?" (What's wrong darling, you would never have missed that landing before?) She stepped over to the now panting boy and silently wrapped her arms around his lithe frame.

"Nu e nimic," (It's nothing,) he saw her look of disbelief. "Amenzii. Copii au o tendinta de a fi crud, mai ales atunci când ești fiul adoptiv al unui tocilar miliardar" (Fine. Kids have a tendency to be cruel, especially when you're the nerdy adoptive son of a billionaire.) He clenched his fist and punched the wall with enough force to create a dent.

"Ssst, este în regulă dragă. Ele sunt greșite, ești perfectă. Nu este nimic în neregulă cu tine, bine?" (Shhh, it is okay darling. They are wrong, you are perfect. There is nothing wrong with you, okay?)

"Bine" (Okay) he whispered, his voice showing clearly that he did not believe her. She dropped it knowing he would not appreciate her pushing it and simply lead him out of the room.

"I-am ajutat cu Alfred cina, aveți de gând să-l iubim" (I helped Alfred with dinner, you are going to love it) she smiled proudly.

"Bine, am nevoie pentru a schimba pentru cină, eu voi fi din dreapta jos." (Okay, I just need to change for dinner, I'll be right down.)

"Bine, te voi întâlni în sala de mese" (Okay, I will meet you in the dining room) she whispered before kissing his cheek and gliding off towards the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Still don't own it, sorry

"So, Theresa, how was your day?" Bruce asked as they waited for Dick to come back down for dinner.

"Good, I helped Alfred to make dinner and we made Savarina, a traditional Romanian dessert because it used to be Richard's favorite."

"Sounds good, but you know you don't have to do chores around here right?"

"I know, Alfred told me, but watching someone else do what I would consider women's work make me uncomfortable. In our family the women do the cooking and cleaning, even from a young age, and I've been doing everything around the house since I was eight years old. It's just the way I was brought up." She shrugged apologetically and looked down at her lap.

Bruce simply smiled and said "I understand dear, that's why I would never be able to survive without Alfred. I couldn't take care of myself the way you clearly could."

"It's okay, I doubt many men among my family would be able to take care of themselves either," she giggled quietly.

"Well, at least Alfred will never leave me," he laughed in return.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Master Bruce; I may have to go find myself a nice gypsy woman to take care of me. She is quite the little cook, I could definitely live on this food I must say," Alfred laughed.

"You wouldn't dare," Bruce laughed.

"Of course not Master Bruce," Alfred laughed. "May I ask where Master Richard is?"

"He's showering and changing for dinner, he was pretty sweaty after his work out and wanted to get decent before he joined us," Theresa answered.

"Fair enough, just ring when he comes down and I'll bring out the food." And with that Alfred returned to the kitchen.

"So, tell me about your family," Bruce said turning to Theresa.

"Well, I am an only child. My mother and I were fortune tellers and dancers at Haley's Travelling Circus, but after my mom died I gained a lot of responsibility. I was the fortune teller and did the traditional dancing and all the housework. I'm glad I don't have any younger siblings because I don't think I would have been able to take care of them as well."

"Your father didn't help out at all?"

"No, a man would never help with house work, even when his wife or daughter is sick he finds someone else to cook for him and just waits for them to get better to clean."

"That seems terrible."

"I don't think so; it is just the way I grew up."

"I guess it just seems barbaric from an outsiders view."

"Yes, similarly our tradition of young engagements and marriages seems inappropriate to those on the outside."

"It does seem absurd that you are already engaged at this age. So what happened to your mother?"

"She was murdered by the same people who killed Richard's parents. She was reading their cards and they shot her three times."

"Wow, I'm so sorry," he responded sadly.

"It is not your fault sir; it happened a long time ago, I'm over it," she answered quietly. "Besides most of our family died shortly afterwards, the mob killed most of the gypsies leaving only Haley, my father and I only because they didn't get to us before they were caught."

"I didn't know that, why didn't anyone tell me?" Richard asked as he walked into the room.

"I didn't know either Dick, had I known I would have told you, I swear," Bruce answered.

"Not many people knew, and most of those who did died," she spoke up, though barely.

"And after you mother died, with me, my parents and our family gone, your dad... Did he get... Worse?" Dick asked, terrified of the answer.

She didn't speak merely ducked her head. Richard clenched his fist and nearly cracked the table slamming it down.

"Master Richard, breaking the table will not fix anything, however this magnificent dinner may help all feel better," Alfred interrupted.

"Wow this is delicious," Bruce said after swallowing his first bite.

"He's right, this is amazing Alfred," Richard spoke up.

"It was mostly Theresa, her recipes and all," Alfred answered smiling.

"It wasn't a big deal, I just helped," she said quietly, blushing.

"Well it is amazing," Bruce smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N still don't own young justice

As Wally West walked into his best friend's living room he noticed two things. One, his friend was not alone and two, the other person was a hot chick. He stopped suddenly and looked more closely, she looked gorgeous. She was curvy, with amazing boobs and a great butt, and was wearing a short black and white striped skirt, black tights, a low cut black tank top and black leather boots. She looked about his age and was sitting close to Richard on the love seat smiling brightly.

"Hey Wally, how's it going?" Richard said, waving the ginger into the room. He smiled brightly at his friend and laid a hand on the girl's knee.

"It's going good, you?" He responded, barley taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"Good," Richard replied.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend Richard?" the girl asked in a thick, eastern European, accent. Wally thought it may be Polish or Romanian.

"Right, sorry, Theresa this is Wally West, Wally this is Theresa Monday," he smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mr. West," Theresa said, putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Theresa, and please call me Wally," he responded taking her hand and shaking it.

"So, I have long wondered, what is it like being able to run so fast?" she asked curiously, sitting back down beside Richard.

Wally spluttered "what do you mean?"

"She is a true psychic; she knew who you were before introductions, including your other identity. I promise I didn't tell her a thing dude," Robin piped up. "She knew who I was and how to find me after not seeing me for five years."

"Oh wow," Wally whistled.

"So, back to my question," Theresa prompted.

"Don't you already know, being psychic and all?"

"I am not, what is the word..."

"Omnipotent?" Richard supplied.

"Ah, yes, I am not omnipotent Wally, I merely read and paint the future," she answered.

"Okay, well, it's awesome, it's so freeing to just run and know you can be anywhere in no time." He then turned to his best friend. "So, how do you two know each other and why am I being allowed the honour of meeting her?" he asked.

"You remember what I told you about the circus right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she and I both grew up there; we are both Gypsy children and we both lost parents to the mob."

"So she's an orphan as well?"

"I wish..." she spoke quietly, both boys could barely hear her but they clearly heard the sorrow in her voice.

"So, anyways," Richard said, changing the subject. "We were both a part of the circus, I was an acrobat along with the rest of my family and she and her mother were dancers and fortune tellers, they both had the gift and were infallible."

"Sounds awesome," Wally said.

"It was... sometimes," once again they could barely hear her.

"What happened to her?" Wally whispered.

"She... nothing." Richard said, clenching his fists.

"Este în regulă, relaxează-te, nu ai făcut nimic greșit. Sunteți uimitoare si ma protejat, precum și ai putea, nimic nu a fost vina ta." (It is okay, just relax, you did not do anything wrong. You are amazing and protected me as well as you could, none of it was your fault.) She whispered quietly in his ear.

"Știu, dar tocmai a făcut mă face să mă atât de furios." (I know but it just made makes me so angry.)

"Am înțeles, doar incearca sa te relaxezi rog," (I understand, just try to relax please) she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head towards her chest.

"Bine, voi încerca," (Okay, I will try) he answered snuggling against her.

Wally coughed to get their attention, "so, what are you guys to each other?"

"I know you can keep a secret but can you keep your cool?" Robin asked.

"I can handle it."

"Well, you know how Gypsies get married younger than most people right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"I'm not married dude; I haven't seen her since I was 9. We don't get married that young."

"I wasn't thinking that, okay yeah I was, but what are you then?"

"I am his fiancé," she answered quietly.

"Okay, a little weird but I can handle that," Wally said. "You could do worse dude, she is gorgeous and seems nice."

"Thank-you," she answered quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N still don't own young justice Yay for random silliness!

As Richard walked into Wayne manor after school on Friday he was met by sounds he didn't expect. Three voices singing along to songs that he never expected to hear outside of his, Roy's or Wally's iPods. Metal and Rock music were blaring from the living room.

"Dude is that Alfred and Bruce singing Five Finger Death Punch right now?" Wally asked, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"I don't know, but I think so..." he answered cautiously entering the living room.

There he froze instantly. Standing in a pair of jeans and nothing else growling out the metal lyrics was none other than Bruce Wayne. Beside him singing the backup vocals while dancing around like a man half his age was Alfred. And dancing around the room looking sexy in a tight black dress and black tights with leather boots was Theresa, swaying her hips and singing melodically. And damn did they sound good. Their voices fit together perfectly and any parts one couldn't sing another could. As the song changed so did the voices, Bruce picked up the metal growls and shouts as well as the lower more masculine notes. Theresa covered the higher notes and melodic harmonies. Alfred covered the middle and backup vocals. Richard finally snapped out of it when Bruce perfectly completed the difficult to perform 30 Seconds to Mars scream. He picked up the lead vocals alongside Bruce and Wally caught on and joined Alfred.

When the song ended Theresa walked over to the stereo and paused the music, Bruce cleared his throat and grabbed a swig of the water on the table beside him and Alfred adjusted his shirt which had come partially untucked at the end of the last song.

"Wow, so who started this mess?" Richard asked looking around. Both Theresa and Alfred pointed at Bruce.

"What?" both Wally and Dick nearly screamed.

"I was listening to some music on the stereo, turned it up really loud, and eventually started singing along. Theresa here asked Alfred what was going on, he told her I did this all the time and she suggested they come join me," he answered nonchalantly.

"I thought it might be fun so we came and joined Master Bruce. After one song he asked what we were doing, I explained and he agreed that it sounded good, so he put on another song and we all kept going," Alfred continued.

"We have been singing for a couple of hours now, it was so much fun," Theresa chimed in.

"Now, if you don't feel like joining in you are welcome to go up to you room, but I believe you would enjoy hearing Theresa sing an Evanescence or Within Temptation song, she has such a hauntingly beautiful voice," Bruce said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"So... you do this often?" Dick was having a hard time grasping the concept of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, letting loose and singing metal of all things.

"Yes," Bruce said. "I need to relax every so often same as anyone else. I let out my frustration and anger through the music and come away feeling calmer."

"Totally joining in," Wally shouted. "Come on Rob, feel the aster."

"Okay..."S


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I needed to add some fun randomness and I was listening to my iPod and that's what came of it.

"De ce nu-mi spui tu frate?" (Why did you not tell me brother?) Theresa asked as she put the finishing touches on her painting.

"Nu știu ce vorbesc," (I do not know what you speak of,) Richard responded. "De ce schimbarea bruscă a fratelui?" (Why the sudden change to brother?)

"Când am dat seama că mă iubești ca nu mai mult de o sora sau verișoara am trecut," (When I realised that you love me as no more than a sister or cousin I switched,) she replied quietly.

"Ce vrei să spui?" (What do you mean?) He asked confusion clear on his face along with a touch of fear in his eyes.

"Nu cred că la tine în mod diferit, consider că încă te fratele meu, dar as vrea sa fi pur și simplu mi-ai spus, mai degrabă decât să continue șarada," (I do not think of you any differently, I still consider you my brother, but I wish you had simply told me rather than continuing the charade,) she answered while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ar trebui să știi că, odată cu părinții tăi, mama mea și mătușa Silvana angajamentul nostru a murit." (You should know that with your parents, my mother and Aunty Silvana our engagement died.)

"Ce vrei să spui?" (What are you talking about?)

"Ar trebui să mergem după el, eu cred că el simte la fel," (You should go after him, I believe he feels the same way,) she said turning the painting so that Richard could see. There clear as day was Richard kissing Wally in what looked like Mt Justice. They were wearing civies and Richards sunglasses were in his hand. His other hand was on the back of Wally's neck and Wally's hands were on his waist. It looked so beautiful and serene that Dick had a hard time looking away. The love emanating from the figures was spectacular.

"Deci, tu nu mă urăști sau mă găsești dezgustător?" (So, you do not hate me? Or find me disgusting?) He asked, ducking his head.

She lifted his chin with her pointer finger and kissed his cheek, "Niciodată." (Never.)

"Multumesc sora" (Thank-you sister) he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Aceasta nu este o problemă, mă îndoiesc că cineva ar gândi la tine în mod diferit," (It is not a problem, I doubt anyone would think of you any differently,) she answered rubbing his back softly. "De fapt, aș fi dispus să pariez Bruce deja știe și este doar de așteptare pentru tine să-i spui când ești gata." (In fact I would be willing to bet Bruce already knows and is just waiting for you to tell him when you are ready.)

"Vrei să vii cu mine, cred că am nevoie să-i spun, dar am nevoie de sprijin moral." (Would you come with me, I think I need to tell him, but I need the moral support.)

"Desigur, eu sunt chiar aici." (Of course, I am right here.)

"Multumesc." (Thank-you.)

As they walked down the stairs Dick saw Alfred to the side.

"Hey Alfred, where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce is in the cave sir," Alfred answered smiling.

"Thanks," Dick answered grabbing Theresa's hand and guiding her toward the batcave.

"Finally?" Alfred asked as they approached the edge of the room.

"Finally," she answered.

"Good for you Master Richard," Alfred called after them.

As they approached a piano in the east wing Richard ran ahead and played a seemingly random set of notes. This made a book case in the wall spin around revealing an elevator which they then entered. When they got to the bottom Theresa's jaw dropped.

"Welcome to the batcave," Richard said gesturing around him.

"Wow," Theresa breathes.

"Hey Dick, Theresa," Bruce said, sliding out from under the batmobile.

"Hello Bruce," Theresa answered.

"Hey Bruce, I have something I need to tell you," Dick said stepping into the cave.

Bruce looked at Theresa and she nodded from behind Richard.

"Okay, come sit over here and we can chat he said, sitting on the leather couch and patting the seat beside him.

"Okay," Dick said sitting softly. "Ummm, I'm... gay."

"Thank-you for finally telling me, I appreciate your honesty. However I have known for quite a while. I've been waiting for you to ask Wally out, or Wally to ask you out. Honestly that's why I never really worried too much about him knowing your identity," Bruce said putting a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"So, you're okay with it," he asked quietly.

"Of course son," Bruce said, pulling his son into a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N still don't own it enter angst... duh duh duh...

"În cazul în care te duci frate cei dragi"(Where are you going brother dearest) Theresa asked as Richard got out of bed early.

"Doar de gând să meargă lucra înainte de micul dejun, vă voi întâlni în sala de mese după aceea,"(Just going to work out before breakfast, I will meet you in the dining room afterwards) He said slipping out the door.

Theresa opted to get out of bed and shower. There was no way she was going back to sleep now. As she slipped into the shower she hoped no one would ever see what she caught a glimpse of in the mirror.

After her shower she checked the room before pulling on a pair of tights and a black dress. She slipped down the stairs and into the dining room she didn't see Dick. She assumed that he was in the shower and sat down to wait. An hour passed and Bruce entered and sat down. Alfred brought him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Where is Master Richard?" he asked as he handed Theresa a cup of peach juice.

"He went to work out before breakfast and hasn't come back yet," she answered quietly.

"Of course he has," Bruce said.

"He does that all the time, don't worry too much about it dear," Alfred said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you all fatherly to my sister?" Dick asked, walking in hair still damp.

"Between cooking, cleaning and forcing him to have some fun for once, Theresa here has Alfred wrapped around her little finger," Bruce said, smiling. "She was the one who convinced him to join in the fun the other day."

"She has a tendency to do that, she had most of the people at the circus wrapped around her finger by the time she was five," he responded, taking a seat.

"I'm still not sure about you taking her to the mountain," Bruce said. "I don't want you to risk your cover."

"I'm sure, I need her there," Dick said. "It won't cause any problems with my cover. Besides, I trust her and I trust the team."

"I know, and I trust you," he answered. "I'm just worried about it."

"I know," he said. "Alright sis, we best be going."

"You have not eaten anything yet," she answered quietly.

"I'll eat when we get there, I'm too nervous to eat now."

"Okay," she whispered quietly.

"Let's go sis, I've got a boy to kiss," Dick said, smiling broadly and slipping on his sunglasses.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Still don't own it

"Recognized Robin B-01 and authorized guest."

"Hello Robin," Megan called from the door to the kitchen. "I made cookies, and for once they are not burnt."

"How are there any left?" he asked.

"Kid Flash isn't here yet," she said smiling.

"Ah, fair enough," he said making his way to the living room.

"Asta a fost, de asemenea, cunoscut sub numele de Megan ra Marte și acest lucru este Connor Kent, Superboy, și Kaldur'ahn, Aqualad," (That was Megan also known as Miss Martian and this is Connor Kent, Superboy, and Kaldur'ahn, Aqualad,) he whispered to Theresa gesturing to the boys in the room. "Și asta este Artemis." (And that is Artemis.)

"Bine, trebuie să recunosc că sunt un pic nervos în jurul valorii de prietenii tăi," (Okay, I must admit I am a little nervous around your friends,) she whispered back, looking down at her feet.

"Nu vă faceți griji sora, ei te vor iubi," (Do not worry sister, they will love you,) he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, this is my sister Theresa," he piped up in English.

"I didn't know you had a sister, then again we do not know much about you Robin," Kaldur said.

"Does she speak English?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I do, and Robin and I are not technically related," she responded in a thick accent.

"So why did he introduce you as his sister?" Megan asked, clearly confused.

"Because they are of the gypsy culture which dictates that all members of the 'family' are cousins, sibling, parents, aunts, uncles or grandparents despite lack of blood relation," Connor said standing. "Este frumos să vă cunosc Theresa, sper să se cunoască mai bine." (It is nice to meet you Theresa; I hope to get to know you better.)

"Multumesc Connor este frumos să te cunosc la fel de bine," (Thank-you Connor it is nice to meet you as well,) she said blushing as he kissed her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Artemis shouted.

"I believe that Cadmus taught Connor more about cultural values then we thought," Kaldur said.

"Connor knows more about something than the rest of us, wow good for you Supey," Artemis said patting super boy on the back. He ignored her and continued to speak with Theresa.

"What did he say to her Robin?" Megan asked.

"He greeted her normally," he said as she giggled quietly and blushed deeply. Connor still had a hold of her hand and spoke in perfectly accented Romanian. "And now he is complementing her."

She blushed and ducked her head. He lifted her chin, smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Damn he works fast," Kid Flash whistled as he walked in.

"No kidding," Robin said.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Robin said, "Alone."

"Okay," Kid Flash looked a little confused. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Training room," Robin answered. "Ai de gând să fie în regulă aici singur pentru o clipă soră?" (Are you going to be okay here alone for a moment sister?) He turned to Theresa.

"Eu voi fi fratele bine, du-te sărut omul tau deja," (I will be fine brother, go kiss your man already,) she responded.

"Eu voi avea grijă de sora ta Robin, nu vă faceți griji" (I will take care of your sister Robin, do not worry) Connor said nodding. "Promit că nu o va face rău. Bucurați-vă de sărutul tău." (I promise I will not hurt her. Enjoy your kiss.)

At this Robin blushed and ducked out of the room. He couldn't help but smile seeing Wally standing in the room, back to the door. He admired the tight jeans that hugged the boy's ass and hips.

"So, what did you want to talk about dude?" Wally asked turning around.

"I... umm... I..." he stuttered, blushing slightly to his embarrassment.

"Spit it out."

"Ikindalikeyouasmorethanafrie nd" he mumbled quickly.

"What was that? I may be a speedster but I don't have Superboy's hearing as well."

"I... I kinda like you... as more than a friend," he said only slightly louder.

"You what?"

"I like you, like like like you," Robin said. "I have for a while; I just never had the guts to tell you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, dead serious."

"But... how could someone as amazing as you... like someone like me?"

"You are amazing, and I was wondering if you would go out with me," Robin said stepping closer until he was inches away from Wally and had to look up to see his face.

"I... you don't want to go out with me," Wally stuttered staring at his feet.

"I do, I really do," Dick said taking Wally's chin and tilting the ginger's face up. He smiled and then leaned forward. Going up on his tip toes he kissed the speedster chastely on the lips. Pulling off his glasses he put his hand on the back of the ginger's neck. Kid Flash finally unfroze and put his hands on Robin's hips. Leaning down he kissed the boy, heart racing as he realized the boy truly did like him. The kiss was short but sweet and the younger grabbed the elder's hand and lead him back into the living room.

"Ai fost absolut dreptate." (You were absolutely right.)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Still don't own it

"Recognized Red Arrow B-06"

"Hey Roy, how are you doing?" Wally asked, smiling from beside Robin on the couch. On Robin's other side sat Theresa leaning on his shoulder chatting quietly with Megan and Artemis about the gypsy culture. Aqualad and Superboy sat across from them listening and adding questions occasionally. The boys looked up as Roy walked into the room and waved, Megan smiled and Artemis glared slightly before looking back down to Theresa.

"Who's this, another new team member?" Roy asked glaring slightly. Theresa had not yet looked up as she was now explaining something to Aqualad.

"She's Rob's sister, well not biologically but, yeah, she's awesome and may be able to help. She's a gypsy and a true psychic. She is great, not to mention finally got me my chance with Rob," both he and Robin blushed at the last part and Roy looked down to see Wally's arm around Robin's shoulder.

"So, you finally got together huh?"

"Yep, finally," Wally smiled.

"Well, I guess I should be thanking her then," he said looking over. Robin nudged Theresa and she stood and turned.

"H..." she dropped off as she looked at him.

"Wait... you're... no you can't be..." Roy stuttered fear crossing his face briefly.

"I... I need to go... to the washroom..." Theresa said, fleeing the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Artemis asked. "What did you do to her?" She walked out, following the girl with Robin and Superboy close on her tale.

"What was that about?" Aqualad asked.

"I... I don't know," Roy answered quietly. "So, you doing alright?" He asked Wally, looking him up and down.

"I'm fine, doing better now, but fine," he said quietly.

"Okay," Aqualad nodded. "Shall we go see how our friends are fairing?"

As they walked up they saw the trio standing by the door to Robin's room in the mountain. The room was silent and the door was locked.

"She's not coming out and she won't talk to us."

"She keeps mumbling about all men being the same and some phrase I don't understand," Connor said, glaring.

"I... I'll just go, I'll see you guys later and fix this, but for now she probably just needs time... I don't know," and with that Red Arrow walked out, staring at his feet.

"Does anyone else have no idea what all that was about?" Megan asked, looking around confused.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy with school and work. So here you go. I still don't own young justice, otherwise it would be back and there would have been no time skip.

Aqualad followed the archer out of the hall and stopped him as they reached the living room.

"Is that the girl you told me about?" he asked quietly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes," he said resolutely, looking down at his feet.

"Then I think you need to go talk to her, I'll get the team out of here so that you can have some privacy. I think you need to help her now," he said calmly.

"Of course," he nodded and with that Kaldur called the team and they walked out.

Following just behind the team he pulled Roy down and growled in his ear "if you hurt her while I'm gone you will suffer," before following his team mates out the door.

Turning slowly the ginger walked towards the room Theresa had locked herself in. Shivering at the sound of her quiet whimpers he punched in the override code for the door and it slid open. Inside Theresa looked terrified, huddled in a ball in the corner with her arms around her knees rocking back and forth.

"Shh, shh it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," he whispered walking over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here, you are not there, you are safe, and no one is going to hurt you. It's all going to be okay." He continued to whisper soothingly in her ear as she curled into him, clinging to her shirt.

"Do they know?" she asked quietly, her accent so thick he could barely understand her.

"No," he answered petting her hair. "I didn't tell the anything."

"Okay," she whispered kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry for freaking out, seeing you just scared me. I thought if you could find me it wouldn't be long until they did and..."

"Shh, it's okay I understand," he said kissing her forehead. "Now is there anything that needs patching up?" he said pulling her to arms length and looking her up and down.

"No," she responded. "I am well."

"Okay, how did you escape?" he asked, looking worried.

"He was taking me to Mr. Dent's but was in a rush so he left me at the base of the driveway and drove away. I had a feeling someone nearby could help me so I took my chance and ran," she answered quietly looking down.

"I'm glad you finally got away."

"As am I."

"I thought you were an only child though."

"I am, Richard was a part of the circus I danced in with my mother. He and I were engaged for two months until his parent's died. When I found out he was gay I helped him gain the confidence to kiss Wallace. I am very happy for him and love him like a brother," she smiled.

"Richard?"

"Sorry, Robin."

"Okay. Was it a gypsy engagement? An arranged one I mean," he asked.

"Yes, he begged the head of the family to allow our engagement so that he would be able to get me away from my father. He was nine and I was eight so we were still a little young even by gypsy standards."

"I knew that boy was smart, does he know about recent events?"

"No."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"No, I do not wish to upset him with history."

"Okay, on to happier topics shall we?"

"Yes, please."

"I noticed Superboy has taken a liking to you," he laughed elbowing her in the ribs.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he likes you the way that Robin likes KF."

"Oh," she blushed. "Interesting, does that make you jealous?"

"No... Okay maybe a little but I think he'd be good for you. However if he ever hurts you I will kill him," he said putting his arm around her.

"Ha ha, as if you could harm the man, or rather boy, of steel," she giggled.

"I could and I would," he pouted crossing his arms.

"Sure you could," she laughed patting his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Here we go

As Robin re-entered Mt Justice after an hour of patrolling as a team he heard laughter. The deep, loud laugh of one Roy Harper and the soft giggle of Theresa pierced the air echoing through the entire building. Dick couldn't help but smile as he heard Theresa laugh. He wondered precisely what had caused this change. As he walked into the living room he saw Roy and Theresa doubled over laughing while watching old reruns of "Whose Line is it Anyway?" on the television. Aqualad walked into the room as if nothing was out of order and sat beside Roy, leaving the rest of his team standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Roy said looking the team over before turning back to the TV. Theresa laughed gently before laying her head on Roy's should and focusing on the television.

"What..." Wally started.

"The..." Megan continued.

"Hell?" Artemis finished.

"What is wrong friends?" Aqualad asked looking up from the TV.

"When we left her... she was..." Wall started.

"Nothing is wrong," Robin cut Wally off with an elbow to the chest. "I'm just glad to hear my sister laughing."

"Good," Theresa smiled. "Now come and sit with me brother, the rest of you as well, they are about to play moving people."

With that the three turned back to the television and Robin took a seat on the couch beside Theresa. Wally followed closely, rubbing at his side, and sat by his boyfriend's feet. Conner and Megan took their seats beside Wally and Artemis took the other chair. The tension in the room dissipated as the show continued and everyone began to laugh freely.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N sorry I haven't posted in a while; I've been busy with exams and such.

"We have to go Theresa, people to save, you know the deal." Richard pulled on his gloves as he turned back .

"I will not wait here alone while you go off and save the world." Theresa crossed her arms, blocking their exit.

"It's not safe for you out there," he responded.

"I am not some helpless damsel, pot să am grijă de mine, nu am nevoie de cineva să aibă grijă de mine, am avut grijă de mine pentru o multime de ani și pot încă face acum. Am făcut mai mult pentru a avea grijă de mine, atunci vei ști vreodată! (I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone to take care of me, I have taken care of myself for plenty of years and I can still do it now. I have done more to take care of myself then you will ever know!) IT IS NOT TOO DANGEROUS OUT THERE!" Slipping back to English she finished screaming in his face.

"Okay, Okay, I get it."

"Seriously dude she can take care of herself," Wally said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know it seems dangerous," Superboy piped up, looking worried.

"It seemed dangerous when the rest of us went out the first time too, but we all succeeded why not her?" Wally said, matching her pleading look.

"Fine," Robin answered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Mulțumire," (Thank-you) she cheered wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Let's go!" M'gann called.

Theresa slipped into her room and came back out wearing a dark cloak that shrouded her face completely with shadow. "I'm ready, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and likes, time for a little action.

"Artemis, duck!"

"God I hate those stupid pies, who the hell decided it was a good idea to weaponize pastry?" She said diving behind a building.

"That would be my kiddies, ha-ha," Joker laughed throwing another pie towards Robin.

"Robin, look out," Theresa shouted ducking the pastry herself.

Joker paused, "I recognise that voice, so this is where you ran off to. Your father has been looking for you everywhere." He turned to face her specifically. "Perhaps I should return you to him, I'm sure I would be well rewarded."

"Back off Joker," she said.

"Well, well, well, who's got a back bone now? Come on give uncle J a kiss."

"What is he talking about?" Wally asked.

"Well kiddies..." Red Arrow punched him across the face before he could say more.

"Ooooh, that hurt, temper temper," Joker said before being knocked unconscious by another shot.

"Okay, what was he talking about?" Wally looked around confused.

"No kidding, why did he want a kiss?" M'gann asked.

"Theresa, do you know what he was talking about?"Artemis asked turning. "Theresa? Theresa? Where did she go?"

"Theresa?"

"Red, do you know where she went?" Wally asked turning around. "Red? Dude where is everyone going?"

"I don't know dude."


End file.
